


Heroes and villains

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was as simple boy with simple wants. He’d never wanted to be a hero – you must remember that – but Peter wanted heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and villains

Peter was as simple boy with simple wants. He’d never wanted to be a hero – you must remember that – but Peter wanted heroes. Spread across the page in full colours, for him to worship and root for. “Gryffindor” roared the Hat and he was led into the House of giants, where valour was ordinary and virtue commonplace. It was bright and blinding, and Peter was utterly happy.

Beyond Seventh year, all colours paled, all figures shrunk. The war was grey and daunting, and full of uncertainties. Former enemies turned allies, and comrades became enemies.

When Voldemort’s scavengers came for him, Peter expected his old friends to save him. James and Sirius were heroes, bright and clever. They’d figure out something was wrong with Peter’s behaviour. He waited and waited but his friends never got a clue, too busy were they with James’ wedding and Lily’s pregnancy and the war’s gloomy clout.

Peter finally realised his heroes had failed him when Sirius asked him to be Secret Keeper. Peter may have betrayed them, but they’d been the first betrayers – you must remember that.

Peter was no hero, but if he was to be a villain, then he’d be a good villain.


End file.
